


Voyons, c'est un jeu d'enfant!

by Mikadocolors



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadocolors/pseuds/Mikadocolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un thème : Problème. Un personnage: Oikawa. Maintenant imaginez quel genre de problèmes peut bien avoir notre cher ami quand il se trouve dans un magasin. Vous ne voyez pas ? Ben venez lire cette petite fiction aussi courte qu'idiote!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyons, c'est un jeu d'enfant!

**Author's Note:**

> Soudainement, j'ai décidé de remplir un peu la section du forum de Rp où je suis (Rp-with-you) où l'on fait le défi des 100 thèmes. Un OS par thème, alors voilà une de mes contributions pour le thème 24: Problème (ça annonce tout de suite la couleur quoi!).
> 
> Pour rendre la chose plus dure, j'ai eu envie de me défier en ajoutant cinq mots aléatoires à caser: Vernis, puce, prouesse, adhésif et artiste.

Sur le terrain, Oikawa brillait de mille feux, époustouflant les spectateurs par ses prouesses, acquises par de longues années d'entraînement rigoureux. Mais lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de jouer, c'était une toute autre histoire. Le jeune homme ne brillait plus comme avant, exceptés aux yeux des jeunes filles, et certains de ses amis se faisaient une joie de le charrier avec. Pourtant, rien ne pouvait entamer sa joie de vivre et il continuait de rester positif.

\- C'était pourtant simple. Prendre la deuxième à droite, non ?

Levant les yeux au plafond, il lut pour la cinquième fois la pancarte qui y était accroché. Rayon cosmétique. Il y avait du vernis, du maquillage, des produits qui lui étaient inconnus, des accessoires et tout plein de choses dont il se fichait éperdument.

\- Il va me tuer, Soupira le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. Son ami lui avait confié une mission simple. Ce dernier avait longuement hésité, prétextant qu'il allait se perdre. Mais Oikawa avait insisté, promettant que tout se passerait bien puisque tout était très bien indiqué dans ce magasin.

"Tu parles, je pourrais te demander de trouver un éléphant ici que tu arriverais encore à te perdre!"

Et il avait raison! Oikawa avait pour but de trouver du ruban adhésif, chose qui devait se trouver deux rayons plus loin d'après un vendeur, et il avait réussi à se retrouver ici, au rayon cosmétique. La honte. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des heures. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il avait décidé de sa balader, il ne serait pas crédible une seule seconde. En plus, il avait promis d'attendre son ami là-bas.

\- Va falloir trouver une solution mon vieux, tout n'est pas perdu!

Une vieille dame passa à ses côtés, marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi les jeunes étaient pire que des petits vieux à parler à voix haute. Le jeune homme se sentit légèrement rougir et dut se retenir pour ne pas répliquer une bêtise qui risquait de l'aider à creuser plus profondément sa propre tombe.

Une fois remis de cet échange aussi bizarre que court, il décida de sortir discrètement de son rayon. Il se plaqua contre une des étagères et se pencha légèrement sur le côté. Il soupçonnait son ami de l'observer pour le piéger. Il le connaissait bien depuis le temps et il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance pour ça. Après deux coup d'oeil plus ou moins discrets, il en conclut que la voie était libre et sortit de sa cachette, sous les yeux d'une petite fille. Vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait, elle devait le prendre pour un pervers ou un idiot.

\- Oh, c'est bon, me regarde pas comme ça, toi aussi tu fais des trucs cons!

N'étant pas spécialement mature, Oikawa finit sa phrase en tirant la langue avant de scruter les choix qui s'offraient à lui. Il y avait tellement de rayons, face à lui et dos à lui, et tous se ressemblaient plus ou moins. Le pire était qu'il avait oublié ses lunettes. Il ne pouvait pas lire les pancartes sans être assez proche. Quel idiot. Des fois, il devrait écouter son ami.

"Si tu te plains alors que je t'avais dit de les prendre et que tu as refusé, je t'explose la tête une bonne fois pour toute! Comme ça, tu n'en auras plus besoin."

Rien que d'y repenser, il frissonnait.

\- Bon, d'où j'viens déjà ?

Oikawa espérait repérer le rayon d'où il venait pour repartir de là et retrouver plus facilement son chemin. Mais à cet instant précis, il était incapable de reconnaître son point de départ. Comment faisait-il pour être si mauvais ? Ce n'était qu'un magasin. Il repérait pourtant le moindre détail qui pouvait être utile dans les matchs, alors pourquoi quand il faisait les courses, il était aussi nul ?

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi, où puis-je trouver du scotch ?

Ce n'était pas le moment de tenter de lutter seul. Les personnes, qui travaillaient dans ce magasin, allaient pouvoir lui donner un petit coup de main qui lui feraient gagner un temps fou.

\- Premier rayon à droite, Lança la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner pour s'occuper d'autre chose. Oikawa resta bouche bée sur le coup. Quelle gauche ? La sienne ou celle de la jeune fille ? Le premier rayon en partant de leur position ou celle en partant du bout ? Bon sang, c'était bien pire que de tenter de s'en sortir seul.

Partant du principe que cela devait être le premier rayon à la gauche de la jeune femme, il s'y dirigea, restant légèrement sur ses gardes. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et n'eut même pas besoin de regarder la pancarte pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit. Il y avait des vêtements partout. Ce n'était clairement pas le rayon papeterie qu'il cherchait désespéramment. Peut-être devrait-il tenter de trouver un artiste ? Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lui indiquer le bon rayon.

\- J'ai l'impression de chercher une puce dans une botte de foin ... Ou est-ce une aiguille ?

Soupirant longuement, le jeune homme avança dans le rayon. Il en avait sa claque de chercher un objet que son ami devait déjà avoir trouvé. Au point où il en était, il était prêt à attendre l'annonce au haut-parleur qui le forcerait à retourner à la caisse car son ami l'y attendrait. Ce ne serait pas la première qu'il le ferait et surement pas la dernière. Bien qu'il était en train de se promettre de rester aux côtés de son ami dès qu'il franchirait les portes d'un magasin.

\- Ah te voilà!

Oikawa se raidit en entendant la voix de son ami dans son dos. Il déglutit, se retournant le plus lentement possible. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait suivre. Serait-ce un sermon ou des moqueries qui allaient s'abattre sur lui ?

\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne trouverais pas!  
\- Je- j'ai été distrait... Je suis tombé sur ça!

Paniquant soudainement, il attrapa le premier vêtement qui lui tombait sous la main et le brandit devant lui, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la suite des événements.

\- Cette horreur ? Quoi que je suis même pas surpris connaissant tes goûts.  
\- Iwa-chan!, S'exclama le capitaine avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. Il tomba nez à nez avec ce qui semblait être un caleçon avec des têtes d'alien dessus. Il comprenait enfin à quels goûts se référait son ami et fut soudainement bien moins vexé.

\- Il est parfait!  
\- Tu le portes si tu veux, mais je veux pas le voir!  
\- Bon ben d'accord.

Gonflant une joue comme un enfant, Oikawa reposa le caleçon. Mais Iwaizumi le prit de court en attrapant le vêtement et en le plaçant dans le panier. Le capitaine n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'autre garçon fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Il venait de se sortir d'une situation délicate grâce à un caleçon. Si ce n'était pas un coup de chance, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

\- Avoue que tu ne le trouves pas si moche!

Pour toute réponse, Oikawa reçut un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.


End file.
